Danny Phantom does Hercules
by slyfoxx
Summary: A Parody of Disney's Hercules!
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom does Hercules**

We open in an old museum, very obviously the Greek section, with vases and statues around. A narrator starts...well...narrating

"Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient of the ghost zone, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes", booms Narrator "And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Danny Phantom...

The camera centers on a vase with Danny fighting a big ghost lion

"But what is the measure of a true hero?" asks, Narrator "Ah that is what our story is..."

We zoom onto the vase, where five different types of Embers are 'painted' on

"Muses...oh joy", mutters one Ember

"Will you listen to him?" says another, pulling a sad mask over her face, "He's makin' the story sound like some Greek tragedy"

"Lighten up, dude", grins another.

"We'll take it from here, darling", smiled the leading Ember pleasantly.

"..Ahem. You go, girls"

A music beat starts to hit, the girls (here fore known together as the muses) swaying to it.

"We are the Muses", says leading Ember, "Ghostly Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes"

One Ember grabs a fan, fanning her face with it

"Heroes like Danny Phantom"

"Honey, you mean " damn he's fine ", buts in anther Ember, sliding down the vase, landing on the painted Danny's shoulder, sidling up to him, "Ooh, I'd like to make some sweet music with him.."

"

The leading Ember gives her a glare before smiling at the audience

"Our story actually begins long before Danny", she says, "many eons ago..."

The leading Ember pulls the border of their vase, making it steps for them to walk down, as she begins to sing.

**Back when the world was new**

**  
The planet Earth was down on its luck**

**  
And everywhere gigantic brutes**

**  
Called Titans ran amok! **

They stop in front of a vase showing a picture of three of the titans causing havoc with their powers, a chunk of pot barely missing one Ember, who hitches her toga to get over it.

**It was a nasty place!**, she sings.

**There was a mess wherever you stepped**

**  
Where chaos reigned and earthquakes **

**  
And volcanoes never slept! **

We see more chaos, Storm included this time. Then... Pariah Dark appears on another vase, holding a lightening bolt.

**And then along came Pariah**

**  
He hurled his thunderbolt**

**  
He zapped! **

**  
Locked those suckers in a vault! **

**  
They're trapped! **

We see such an event happening on the vase the titans, being trapped, as the muses continue to sing.

**And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks**

**  
And that's the gospel truth! **

**The guy was too type A to just relax.**

**And that's the world's first dish**

**  
Pariah tamed the globe while still in his youth**

**  
Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble**

**  
That's the gospel truth! **

They dance over to another plate, showing Mt Olympus** On mount Olympus life was neat **

**  
And smooth as sweet vermouth**

**Ooooohhhh**

**  
Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble**

**  
That's the gospel truuuuuuuuuuth! **


	2. Home of the gods

We open on Mt Olympus, rising up and up and up, until we get to the top, where various characters dressed as God's are chattering in a party. We go to where Desiree.

Where Desiree is bouncing Danny.. who has currently been made into a baby

Danny gabbling happily, yoinking Mystique's crown off her head

"Danny", Smiled Mystique, "Behave yourself"

A little cloud crib appears, which Mystique puts Danny in. Pariah walks over with a grin.

"King of the Gods", he says, "booohyah!"

"Oh, look at this, look how cute he is...", grins Pariah

Pariah waggles his finger at baby Danny, as Danny grabs his index finger

"Hah! Oh, he's strong!", he says, "Like his Dad, hmm?"

We see Danny, **is** indeed strong, strong enough to lift Pariah over the crib. We suddenly see Fright Knight , wearing a snazzy pair of winged sandals, zipping through the 'Gods'.

"Whoa! Excuse me! Hot stuff coming through!", he says, "Excuse me one side "

He zips up to, Desiree handing her a bunch of flowers

Desiree "Ahem. Why, Fright Knight, they're lovely"

"Yeah, you know, I had Skulker do the arrangement", he says, "Isn't that too nutty?"

His little sandals fly him up to Pariah

"Fabulous party, you know", says Fright Knight, "I haven't seen this much love in a room since Paulina discovered herself!"

We see , Paulina looking at herself in a mirror making kissy faces, wearing a pendant with 'Me' written on it

"It's funny because it's **TRUE**!", giggles, Paulina "who's a handsome devil? **You** are!"

Baby Danny , meanwhile, has gotten hold of one of Desiree Pariah 's 'lightening rods'

"Dear, keep those away from the baby", says Desiree, "Oh, he won't hurt himself", says Pariah, "Let the kid have a little fun!"

Baby Danny attempts to eat the rod, getting frazzled in the process. He throws it away with a pain squeal, making Gods leap out of it's path, before Technus gives it a good WHACK with his lighting rodit hits a cloud pillar, the pillar reforming instantly. Pariah winces, before addressing the party.

"Oh, on behalf of my son, I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts"

We see a pile of various interesting looking gifts

"What about our gift dear", ask Desiree

Pariah ponders this for a moment, forming some clouds into a shape.

"Well, let's see here.. we'll take, hmm, yes, a little cirrus, and, hmm, a touch of nimbostratus, and a dash of cumulus", he mutters, as the cloud turns into a little green dog

"His name is Cujo, and he's all yours, son", smiles Pariah

Baby Danny bonks baby Cujo on the head, leaving a slightly dazed dog.

"

Baby Cujo and baby Danny hug, making the Gods sigh. Pariah takes this opportunity to hold his 'son'.

"Mind his head", says Desiree

"He's so tiny", smiles Pariah, "My boy. My little Danny"

He tucks baby danny, sucking on a little medalion around his neck, into his cloud crib, when there is a voice on the other side of the room.

"How sentimental"

Dan Phantom comes out of the darkness, his hair now a blue flame

"You know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat!", he grins, "Huh?"

He waits for an applause, only getting stern looks. He sighs, moving through the Gods.

"So is this an audience or a mosaic?", he asks, "Hey, how you doin'? Lookin' good. Nice dress".

Pariah pulls him into a bear hug

"So Dan, you finally made it", grins Pariah, "How are things in the underworld?"

Dan takes Pariah's hand off his shoulder

"Well, they're just fine, you know, a little dark, a little gloomy, and as always, hey, full of dead people", says Dan, "What are you gonna do?"

He notices Danny, heading over

"Ah! There's the little sunspot", he smirks.

"Little smootchie", says Dan, "And here is a sucker for the little sucker, eh?"

He creates a spiked sucker out of some dark cloud, moving to put it in baby Danny's mouth, only to have baby Danny crush his finger

"...Mother", whimpers Dan, pulling his finger free, watching it bend in an unnatural way, "sheesh! uh, powerful little tyke..isn' he?"

Pariah gives Dan another hug

"Did someone give this guy happy pills or something?", he asks.

"Come on, Dan", grins Pariah, "don't be such a stiff, join the celebration!"

Dan manages to wriggle free out of the hug

"Hey, love to, babe, but unlike you gods lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig You, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, Pariah, So.. can't", he says, "Love to, but can't"

"You ought to slow down, you'll work yourself to death", Pariah pauses at his accidental pun, ".. Hah! work yourself to death!"

The other Gods instantly start to laugh...even if it really isn't all that funny. Pariah laughs more, sitting back in a cloud chair

"Oh, I kill myself", he giggles.

"If only, if only...", mutters Dan, narrowing his eyes as he walks away.

We go back to the muses, standing by another vase, showing a stairway from Olympus down to the Underworld

"If there's one god who don't want to get steamed up, it's Dan ", says Rogue

"'Cause he had an evil plan", says Kitty.

The scene changes to Dan being carted across the river Styx, the muses singing coming in the background, as one Ember starts to sing in low key, New Orleans Funeral style.

**He ran the Underworld**

**  
But thought the dead were dull and uncouth. **

**  
He was as mean as ruthless**

A couple of souls rise up from the Styx, clinging to Dan's toga, he shoots a fireball at them, tossing them back in, then blowing the smoke from his finger, as Ember continues her song.

**And that's the gospel truth**

**He had a plan to shake things up**

We see a gigantic shadow, at which Dan tosses a slab of meat at. It turns out to be Dragon ghost now Cerberus, her three heads scrap over the piece of meat as Dan floats past.

**And that's the gospel truth!**, sings Ember


End file.
